


What's yours is mine

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 16Body swap
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 48





	What's yours is mine

Day 16: Body Swap

It hadn't been Stiles's fault, honest! Ok maybe it was a little bit his fault, he'd been trying to complete a spell for duplication and he'd sent Derek to the garden to collect the required plants. He clearly should have checked everything because one of the flowers Derek had picked was the wrong species. 

And that ladies and gentlemen is how they ended up where they are today. A failed duplication spell, an accidental body swap spell and one very pissed off human that used to be a werewolf and who no longer has the eyebrows to pull off the angry face he was trying to make.

"I didn't like losing my powers and becoming human the first time, Stiles, and I'm liking it just as little this time around," Derek said sternly, arms crossed over his chest… Or Stiles's chest actually.

"Look I'm sorry but you got the wrong damn plant, it's both our faults and it's temporary, so things will be back to normal in the next few days, we just have to wait it out," Stiles responded snappily. He was frustrated that he'd failed but this was actually pretty cool. He'd always wondered what it was like being a werewolf. He felt primal and a bit overwhelmed, to be honest. He wanted to run and jump, wolf out, eat everything and fuck until he was empty again. That wasn't a bad idea.

"I guess we could make use of this while we are in it anyway right? Why don't we go to bed and get freaky? Take our new bodies for a test drive?" Stiles was hopeful that he could convince Derek even if he was wary at first.

"You want us to fuck ourselves? That's just weird Stiles, I don't think I could even get hard looking at my own face and body." Was Derek's unfortunate reply.

"Oh, believe me, Derek, I know my own body like the back of my hand, I can get you hard. Come on, I want to try sex as a werewolf… Pretty please." He begged, giving the man his saddest eyes.

"Oh my god, fine! Just stop doing that with my face, it looks unnatural."

Stiles grinned and grabbed him by the hand, pulling them towards the bedroom.

Two days later when they had sufficiently fucked themselves out and Derek had taken cock more times than he could count, considering that he NEVER bottoms in his own body, he decided that Stiles had been right about knowing how to play his own body and now that Derek knew exactly what to do to recreate the mindblowing orgasms, he couldn’t wait to get into his own body so that he could show Stiles what he’d learned.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that this one was so short, I don’t know why but I just didn’t feel drawn towards this kink even though I love reading it and obviously chose this one out of the options.
> 
> So many apologies.
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and Kudos if you enjoyed because they keep me going.


End file.
